Maya
is the human form of the and the original of the Checkmate Four in 1986, possessing the Queen tattoo on her palm. She is the mother of Wataru Kurenai and Taiga Nobori. Overview Her powers are similar to Kiva as she can turn day into night with a blood red moon in the background and teleport in black rose petals as well as being the second strongest of the Checkmate Four and former consort to the King, giving birth to Taiga Nobori. Due to her status, Maya is in charge of executing any Fangire who betrays their kind, accompanied by Kivat-bat the 2nd. She lived for centuries, meeting Antonio Stradivari and Antonio Vivaldi and becoming their pupil, gaining an admiration for their genius and a love for human art. After Vivaldi's death, Maya found no other human like him until she crosses paths with Otoya, questioning her mission and the concept of love. As a result, while accompanying Otoya while he lost his memory, she starts to question humanity. After meeting him a couple times, Maya began to slowly understand Otoya who in turn became closer to her as well. Eventually, Maya is forced to reveal her true identity as a Fangire to Otoya when attacked by Riki who tried to warn his friend about Maya's true nature. But when Otoya refuses to kill her, she asks him to let her help him into creating an ideal violin for him to show his true potential, which would be named the Bloody Rose. After completing in said task, Maya tries to part with Otoya to protect him from the Fangire King's wrath. However, in spite of Otoya telling her that they can never meet again, Maya falls in love with Otoya instead of her initial intent to kill him. This is somewhat expressed when Otoya and the King face off which leads to him and Jiro being kidnapped. After being convinced by Yuri to save Otoya, Maya fully expresses her feelings for Otoya when she assaults Dark Kiva to hold him while Yuri escapes with Otoya, resulting with Maya being stripped of her title, rank, and powers as the Queen. When Otoya and Maya reunite, she soon encountered their son from the future as he tried to break them apart. While Otoya wasn't initially convinced of Wataru's story, Maya was somewhat convinced when she saw the button that Wataru showed her. This coupled with her later sensing Wataru's half Fangire nature as well as seeing him transform into Kiva fully convinced Maya that Wataru was indeed her son from the future. After running away from the Polar Fangire while Wataru fended it off, Maya ran into the Fangire King who threatened her with Taiga's life if she were to meet up with Otoya again. Despite Kivat-bat the 2nd to tell Otoya that they can't meet again, Otoya meets up with her as he hears her story. Otoya then decided to use Kivat-bat the 2nd's powers to fight the Fangire King despite objections from Maya who instead asked Wataru to help them well as entrusted him with Otoya's life. When both father and son managed to rescue Taiga and the Arm Monsters as well as seemingly mortally wound the Fangire King, Maya was nearly killed by his attack until Taiga awakened his powers and protected them both while also indirectly killing his father. After parting with Wataru, Maya had a final date with Otoya as she stays by his side in his final moments. Maya eventually gave birth to Wataru, leaving him as a child in order to protect him from retribution, telling him to become strong. She was then exiled to a location only the Bishop knows of, to keep her safe from the other Fangires that would intend to kill her as only she can bestow Kivat-Bat the 2nd's power to another. By 2008, now wearing an eye patch, Maya is found by her successor Mio, explaining to her how succession works along with realizing that Mio is following a path similar to her own. She also sensed Wataru's growing power and sadly wished to meet him again. Taiga later visits his mother to learn the truth, bringing Wataru to meet her, again, whom she tells that they can't meet. Despite saying so, Maya would later on talk to Wataru in his dreams twice as she convinces him to accept the Fangires as well as not lose hope. Wataru would also visit her a number of times as well. After being knocked out by a distraught Taiga who takes Kivat-Bat the 2nd as his own and claiming to have killed her, Maya reveals herself after seeing her sons defeat the Bat Fangire together and expresses her pride in her sons finally working together. Personality and abilities Initially a carefree person who doesn't seem to hold as much hatred for humans compared to other Fangires, Maya was a calm aloof person which she passed onto her first born son Taiga. As well as initially being unafraid of any Fangire due to her status and powers, Maya often toyed around with most Fangires betrayers as well as mocked them carelessly. She also messed with Yuri and the Arm Monsters which resembles the way the Fangire King acted. This attitude would comeback to haunt her later on when she lost her powers and status. Although at first seeing Otoya as nothing more than entertainment, Maya soon began to fall for Otoya and found herself unable to let him die at the hands of the Fangire King. This is noteworthy as even she was afraid of his powers showing how much she changed while being with Otoya. As well as easily accepting her second born son from the future, Maya worried for his as well as Otoya and Taiga's safety showing that she genuinely cares for her family. As carefree as she seemed to be, Maya seemed to understand the limits of her own strength and initially didn't dare oppose the Fangire King until being convinced by Yuri. She also tried to convince Otoya to not use Kivat-bat the 2nd as doing so would eventually cause his death. She did, however, playfully tease Otoya after defeating the Fangire King together with their son as he acted tough in front of Wataru despite the pain, presumably to cheer him up. She also cheerfully spent her last moments with Otoya as he peacefully died in her lap. As she eventually gave birth to Wataru, Maya decided to stay away from him to protect him despite obviously not wanting to do so. As much as she cared for Wataru, she knew that she couldn't stay by his side and tried to stay away from him to protect him as a mother. She also had a rocky relationship with Taiga who seemingly hated her for betraying the Fangires. As time passed though, Maya eventually patched things up with both her sons. As the Pearlshell Fangire, Maya surpassed most Fangires in power and had a long lifespan which surpassed a typical Fangire's lifespan. She also managed to buy some time against the Fangire King despite his superior powers. Even after losing her powers, Maya could still sense her future son's half fangire, half human nature as well as enter Wataru's dreams. Family * King - Ex-Husband, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Taiga Nobori - First-born son, Kamen Rider Saga/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Wataru Kurenai - Second-born son (by Otoya Kurenai), Kamen Rider Kiva * Otoya Kurenai - Lover, Kamen Rider Proto-Ixa (later Kamen Rider Dark Kiva) * Masao Kurenai - Grandson, Kamen Rider Kiva Statistics *'Height': 182 cm *'Weight': 75 kg Notes * In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, there is a Pearlshell Fangire that become the Neo Queen. It is unknown whether Neo Queen is the revived original Queen or a different individual. Category:Allies Category:Fangire Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Evil turns good Category:Relatives Category:Heroines Category:Female Monsters Category:Shell Monsters Category:Kiva Characters